Teenage Dream
by NCIS7BEXX
Summary: The NCIS crew relive the teenage years, adding their special touch to high school hell. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Detention

01:20

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It all started with a word. A word containing hope, love and a promise. That word would change his life, making him a better man, but for now, it majorly sucked.

"Aww come on. It wasn't me, well technically but…" Tony DiNozzo growled. It really wasn't his fault. A friendly game of baseball, that's all.

"Come on Mr. Vance! I didn't mean to hit Chipper with the ball, he just didn't catch it. Besides, the lacrosse team stole his cup. I only saved the world from a mini Chipwich. I mean who wants that?" The trademark DiNozzo grin spread across his face as he thought of a pained, gasping Chip waddling to the Nurse's office. Luckily, he didn't have to think to hard. The Nurse's office is conveniently placed next to the detention center; doors wide open for a perfect view.  
"Well DiNozzo, Mr. Sterling doesn't seem to appreciate your concern. Maybe doing your homework in this nice quite room for two weeks will help you see what you have done wrong. And who knows, maybe you'll actually get your homework done this semester. Before I forget, I must congratulate you on keeping your record of detention on the first day of school alive." Vance assigned as Tony slumped down into the desk furthest from the teachers desk.

"Ugh, really! Two weeks! This bites." He had about thirty other remarks he could have made but realized that Vance wasn't listening. He was punishing his next victim. Peering over, Tony had to suppress a laugh. Being escorted into the room was Timothy McGee, looking embarrassed about even stepping foot in the detention center, and L.J. Gibbs. The two of them walked towards the back and plunked themselves down in the two desks next to Tony's and exchanged pleasantries, sort of.

"Hey DiNozzo, what did you chose to go with this year?" Gibbs asked.

"Knocked Ol'Chip in the nuts with a baseball, you? And McGoo, how did you possibly get into trouble? I'm shocked." Tony teased the younger boy.

"McGee and I beat up Langer pretty bad. Look at the Nurse's office." All three heads turned to look out the door and burst out laughing at the sight of him hobbling through the doorway and smashing into the frame, causing Vance to close the door and interject his stupid and unwanted opinion into their conversation.

"And why, Mr. McGee and Gibbs, did you beat up Mr. Langer. And DiNozzo, care to explain why you are here." All three boys exchanged smirks. No one really knew the real reason, well aside from the fact that the jackasses deserved it, the pact.

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. I know that some things aren't very clear but it will be explained in the next few chapters. Please review for quicker updates!**


	2. Chapter 2: What this year?

01:02

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Now the deal with pacts is that they never stay secret, especially in high school and definitely not if Anthony DiNozzo has anything to do with it, which he does. The first day of high school, freshmen year, three boys first saw three girls and instantly became enchanted.f

_Flashback_

_Tony, Gibbs and McGee all sat on a wall that outlined the large complex of Lincoln High. It was really a funny sight. Three fourteen year old boys staring off into the distance on their first day of high school, very cliché. Well, not really into the distance, they were more accurately staring at the three girls sitting across campus underneath a big oak tree with what looked like a map and class schedules, obvious freshmen too. The raven-haired girl was whispering to a Goth girl who leaned over and punched the red head in the shoulder and passed on the secret. All three girls started giggling and turned around to see three guys on the wall, staring at them. Upon being discovered, one boy quickly averted his eyes and blushed, at least having the good sense to look embarrassed about spying. A dark haired boy winked and raised his hand to wave when the last boy smacked him on the back of the head. _

_End Flashback_

By now, senior year, they all knew the drill. The boys would get detention one year and they would get it the next. This year it was their turn. They would sit underneath that old oak tree and chat until they're released.

"Hey Z, what do you think they did this time?" Abby blurted, talking so fast that it sounded like "wadayathinktheydiddistime". Ziva was so used to her best friends highly caffeinated and loud voice, that she easily translated.

"I don't know Abby. They probably hacked into the teacher's computer like last year. Oh wait, that was you." Ziva retorted, giggling as Abby remembered how much trouble she got into. A quite voice piped up from the other side of the tree.  
"Or maybe they beat up the wrestling team. Oh wait, that's what you did last year."  
"Hey! They tried to look up my skirt. Besides, it was Tony's fault, he was the one who persuaded me to wear a skirt." All three girls burst out laughing just as the three boys left the hellhole of detention.

"Now what would you three lovely ladies be talking about. Not a certain red head who tried to sue the cafeteria staff for attempted murder via poisoning." Tony said, giving Jenny a toothy smile as he wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist.

"Haha, very funny Tony." Jenny said, snuggling into Gibb's chest and aiming a well earned kick at McGee who was literally writhering on the ground with laughter as Abby simultaneously punched his shoulder, trying to stop his laughing and keep him alive.

"So what did you guys do to get detention on the first day of school again? Aren't you guys running out of ideas?" Abby asked.

"Tony knocked Chip in the balls with a baseball and McGee and I got a little rough on Langer." Gibbs answered calmly as if talking about the weather.

"What did you all do that for?" Ziva asked.

"Well I'm guessing that they knew our first day ritual and apparently volunteered to be our pass in because they were being very annoying." Tony replied, grabbing one of McGee's hands and motioning to Gibbs to grab the other one as they pulled the still laughing Tim off the ground.

"C'mon guys, lets go home." Jenny said, wrapping her arm around Gibbs waist and linking elbows with Ziva who connected herself to Tony as Gibbs wrapped his other arm around Abby, smushing her between himself and Timmy. Once they were properly connected, they began the long walk back to Tony's house as the sun set over their heads, bringing an end to the first day of the best year of their lives.

**Author's Note: I know! Corny ending, but I can't help it. It just fit. So I will apologize in advance because I won't have very much time to update. Expect the next chapter around Thanksgiving. YES! I understand that it's two weeks away and you just cannot live without my stories (LOL) but I only have time to write on school vacation. Thanks for reading and please drop me a review on where you want this to go.**


	3. Chapter 3: Are you kidding me!

03:05

**Disclaimer- Not mine.**

The first day of school. A time for friends to reunite and compare summer stories during a boring welcome back lecture from the principal. Most kids talk, some sleep, some pick on others (Tony) and some just don't show up. Gibbs, McGee and Tony, of course, had to come to finish… something. In short, nothing happens. No class schedules handed out, homerooms assigned, lockers claimed, nothing. All of that happens on the second day of school, which is like torture. The realization had just set in that the next ten months are subject to "education" and "improving the future." For McGee, Jenny, Abby and for the most part Ziva, this means bucking down and starting the year off the best way possible. Gibbs and Tony usually regard this to another football season, but not this year. This is senior year and that means college applications, a final chance at a football championship and keeping everyone together before they all go off on their separate ways next year. Unfortunately, Tony has yet to master the art of cracking down and just barely passed junior year with so much tutoring from Ziva, Jenny and Abby that McGee and Gibbs joked around that he was stealing their girlfriends. Obviously it was just a joke but it still earned Tony a long talk from his family's maid, who has been nothing less than a mother all these years. María reminded him how good Tim and Gibbs had been and continue to be. Tony almost fell out of his chair laughing before assuring María that the girls had just been tutoring him. If anything they were stealing him, from football! They forced him to come straight home after practice and they didn't even let him watch the OSU games. Everything was about school. It annoyed the hell out of him, but it worked and he graduated on to senior year. Well, at least that's what they told him last year.

#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#

"Are you frickin kidding me! What the hell do you mean I failed? I didn't fail, I got a D+. I earned that passing grade and you're telling me that I have to repeat eleventh grade.?" Tony screamed. What a great way to start off senior year. Gibbs and McGee held each of Tony's arms, trying to keep him from tackling Vance. Damn Vance, this must be his fault. Abby and Jenny held Ziva who was trying hard not to laugh or cry. How are you supposed to feel about something about this. In retrospect, it's really her fault for choosing to date such an idiot.

"Well Mr. DiNozzo, you did receive a sixty eight average in your classes except for gym. You failed to show up to physical education class seventeen times third quarter and didn't go a single time fourth. Coach Fornell and I discussed your options, considering your remarkable performance last year, especially taking the football team to states, but it just didn't make the cut. You didn't have enough credits." Mr. Vance said, slowly and clearly as if speaking to an idiot.

"What the hell. GYM! I have to repeat eleventh grade for fucking gym! Are you kidding me?" Tony shouted, not believing what he's hearing.

"Misses David and Scuito, Gibbs, Mr. McGee, I think it is time for you to return to class. As seniors you have college to worry about. Mr. DiNozzo, let me show you where you will be studying for the next year." Mr. Vance said, sending the others away and screwing Tony's only hope for a great senior year.


End file.
